eisundfeuerfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Haus Rothweyn
Haus Rothweyn vom Arbor (engl.: House Redwyne of the Arbor) ist ein Adelshaus in der Weite mit Sitz auf der Insel Arbor. Sie sind Vasallen des Hauses Tyrell. Sie sind ein mächtiges Haus mit einer engen Verbundenheit zu ihrem Lehnsherrn aus Rosengarten. Ihre Flotte von ungefähr 200 Kriegsschiffen macht sie zu einer der größten Seemächte in Westeros. Dazu kommen in Kriegszeiten noch etwa 1000 kleinere Kaufmannskaracken, Weinkoggen, Handelsgaleeren und Walfänger. Ihr Siegel zeigt burgunderrote Trauben auf blauem Grund. Ihr Titel ist Lord vom Arbor. Geschichte Haus Rothweyn führt seine Abstammung auf Gilbert von der Rebe zurück, einen legendären Sohn von Garth Grünhand. Die Rothweyns herrschten als Könige vom Arbor, bis der letzte König auf hoher See verschwand, was es seinem Vetter, König Meryn III. Gärtner, erlaubte, die Insel seinem Reich einzuverleiben. Einige Rothweyns heirateten Töchter aus dem Hause Gipfel. Während der Eroberungskriege befanden sich in dem Heer von Mern IX. Gärtner auch Truppen des Hauses Rothweyn. Nach der Vernichtung des Hauses Gärtner auf dem Feld des Feuers ernannte Aegon der Eroberer das Haus Tyrell zum neuen Herren der Weite, obwohl unter anderem die Rothweyns als ehrwürdiger angesehen wurden und engere Verwandtschaftsbeziehungen zu den Gärtners besessen hatten. Auf Betreiben der Königinnen Visenya und Rhaenys Targaryen heiratete eine Rothweyn den ältesten Sohn und Erben von Lord Loren Lennister. Auf seinen Reisen durch das Reich besuchte König Aegon auch öfter den Arbor. Die Rothweyns gehörten zu den zahlreichen Häusern, die sich im Jahre gegen König Maegor I. Targaryen stellten. Im Jahre ernannte König Jaehaerys I. Targaryen Lord Manfryd Rothweyn zu seinem Meister der Schiffe. Dieser brachte seine Söhne Robert, Rickard und Ryam Rothweyn mit an den Hof, welche alle drei Knappen waren. In den folgenden Jahren erlangten sie dann die Ritterschaft. Nachdem Septon Alfyn im Jahre in Abwesenheit zum Hohen Septon gewählt worden war, verbrachte Jaehaerys die Zeit bis zu Alfyns Eintreffen in Altsass damit, umliegenden Orten einen Besuch abzustatten, so flog er auch zum Arbor, wo er einige der erlesensten Weine der Insel kostete. Nach dem Tod von Lord Qarl Corbray während des Zitterns setzte Jaehaerys im Jahre Ser Robert als Kommandant der Stadtwache von Königsmund ein, Ser Ryam wurde in die Königsgarde aufgenommen. Ser Rickard nahm im Jahre in Alteich an dem Turnier von Lord Eichenherz teil, wo er Prinz Baelon Targaryen besiegte, der als geheimnisvoller Ritter antrat. Anschließend schlug Rickard den Prinzen zum Ritter. Lord Manfryd verstarb im Jahre , sein Sohn Robert kurz darauf. Nach dem Tod von Septon Barth im Jahre übernahm Ryam, der Lord Kommandant der Königsgarde, das Amt der Hand des Königs unter König Jaehaerys I., wurde allerdings nach weniger als einem Jahr durch Jaehaerys' Sohn Baelon ersetzt. Ryam verstarb im Jahre , sein Platz in der Königsgarde wurde von Ser Kriston Kraut eingenommen. Lord Unsieg Gipfels zweiter Sohn diente Lord Rothweyn als Page und Knappe, ertrank aber im Alter von zwölf Jahren bei einem Segelunfall. Zu Beginn des Drachentanzes im Jahre erklärte sich das Haus Rothweyn für die Grünen um Aegon II. Targaryen. Die Rothyweyns besaßen zum damaligen Zeitpunkt enge verwandtschaftliche Beziehungen zum Hause Hohenturm, der Familie von Aegons Mutter. Lord Ormund Hohenturms zweiter Sohn Martyn war ein Knappe von Lord Rothweyn. Nach Ende des Krieges im Jahre kam Lord Rothweyn zur Hochzeit von König Aegon III. und Jaehaera Targaryen nach Königsmund. Nach dem Tod von Königin Jaehaera im Jahre schrieb Lady Samantha Hohenturm einen Brief an König Aegon III., in welchem sie das Haus Rothweyn als eines von mehreren Häusern aus der Weite aufzählte, deren Töchter als mögliche neue Königin infrage kämen. Patricia Rothweyn war eine der Teilnehmerinnen des Balls am Jungfrauentag, an dem der König eine neue Königin wählen sollte und sich am Ende für Daenaera Velaryon entschied. Als Lord Alyn Velaryon im Jahre gegen Lord Dalten Graufreud segelte, machte er auch in Altsass Halt, wo ihm Lord Lyonel Hohenturm neben seiner eigenen Unterstützung auch die von Lord Rothweyn zusicherte, welcher dreißig Kriegsschiffe schicken würde. Da diese jedoch auch nach längerem Warten nicht eintrafen, segelte Alyn ohne sie weiter in Richtung Schöne Insel. Wegen der Ermordung Daltens kam es allerdings zu keiner Schlacht. Auf dem Rückweg kam Alyn dann die Flotte der Rothweyns entgegen, die aber sofort wieder umkehrte, als ihr Befehlshaber die Neuigkeiten erfuhr. Alyn stattete dem Arbor auf der Weiterreise als Lord Rothweyns Gast einen kurzen Besuch ab. Bethany Rothweyn sollte Brynden Tully heiraten, er lehnte aber ab und sie heiratete stattdessen Lord Mathis Esch. Als Prinz Oberyn und Prinzessin Elia Martell nach Casterlystein reisten, um dort Gespräche über Verlobungen zu führen, besuchten sie auf dem Weg dorthin auch den Abor auf der Suche nach geeigneten Ehepartnern. Während des Kriegs des Ursupators schloss sich Lord Paxter Rothweyn seinem Vetter und Schwager Maes Tyrell an und blieb damit loyal gegenüber König Aerys II. Targaryen. Während des Krieges war er für die Seeblockade von Sturmkap verantwortlich, als er Männer über die Schwarzwasserbucht transportierte und die Sturmbucht abriegelte, während Maes Sturmkap zu Lande belagerte. Während der Graufreud-Rebellion unterstützte die Rothweynflotte Lord Stannis Baratheon in der Schlacht bei der Schönen Insel. wollte Lord Randyll Tarly den damals zehnjährigen Samwell Tarly als Pagen zu Lord Paxter Rothweyn auf den Arbor schicken und für ihn Horas Rothweyn aufnehmen, doch Sam gab bei dem Besuch einen derart jämmerlichen Eindruck ab, dass Lord Randyll ihn wieder mit zurück nach Hornberg nahm. Jüngste Ereignisse Buch 1 - Die Herren von Winterfell Viserys Targaryen glaubt, dass das Haus Rothweyn sich für ihn erheben würde, wenn er nach Westeros zurückkäme. Die Rothweyn-Zwillinge reiten beim Turnier der Hand in Königsmund. Ser Horas verlor dabei überraschenderweise gegen Jory Cassel. Buch 2 - Das Erbe von Winterfell Der Wein, mit dem Daenerys Targaryen auf einem Markt in Vaes Dothrak vergiftet werden sollte, befindet sich in einem Fässchen mit dem Siegel von Haus Rothweyn. Die Zwillinge sind Zeugen der Enthauptung von Eddard Stark. Band 3 - Der Thron der Sieben Königreiche Anschließend werden sie in Königsmund als Geiseln gehalten, um Lord Paxter Rothweyn davon abzuhalten, den Tyrells zu folgen und sich für Renly Baratheon zu erklären. Sie werden gezwungen, auf dem Turnier zu Ehren von König Joffreys 13. Namenstag zu reiten. Wenig später planen die beiden die Flucht auf einer Galeere, doch Varys deckt den Plan auf. Band 4 - Die Saat des goldenen Löwen Das Haus Rothweyn unterstützt im Krieg der Fünf Könige dennoch zunächst Renly Baratheon. Nach Renlys Tod entlässt Tyrion Lennister Ser Hobber, als Zeichen des Guten Willens, aus der Gefangenschaft, während Ser Horas weiter in Königsmund bleiben muss. Damit will er verhindern, dass sich die Rothweyns nun Stannis Baratheon anschließen. Mit seinem Lehnsherren schließt sich Lord Paxter stattdessen König Joffreys Sache an. Er und seine Söhne werden nach der Schlacht am Schwarzwasser bei der Siegesfeier im Thronsaal des Roten Bergfrieds geehrt. Band 5 - Sturm der Schwerter Lord Paxter Rothewyn erhält einen Sitz als Berater im Kleinen Rat. Band 6 - Die Königin der Drachen Lord Paxter schenkt Joffrey Baratheon eine Nachbildung eines Schiffes zur Hochzeit. Das Original wird zur Zeit am Arbor gebaut und soll den Namen Tapferer Joffrey tragen. Lord Paxter und Ser Hobber sagen gegen Tyrion Lennister beim Prozess wegen König Joffreys Ermordung aus. Band 7 - Zeit der Krähen Die Rothweyns sind bei Lord Tywins Beerdigung anwesend und Lord Paxter erscheint zu Tommens und Margaerys Hochzeit. Nach Lord Tywins Tod verliert Lord Paxter seinen Sitz im Kleinen Rat auf Betreiben von Königinregentin Cersei Lennister. Sie beauftragt die Rothweyn-Flotte 2000 Lennister-Soldaten nach Drachenstein zu bringen, um es anzugreifen. Samwell Tarly erinnert sich daran, dass Horas und Hobber ihn oft geärgert haben als er als Knappe am Arbor war. Band 8 - Die dunkle Königin Die Eisenmänner greifen den nun weitgehend schutzlosen Arbor an. Sie plündern Ryamshafen und besetzen Rebenstadt und Seesternhafen, um von dort aus Schiffe anzugreifen, die nach Altsass wollen. Nach der Beendigung der Belagerung und Einnahme von Drachenstein , segelt Lord Paxter zurück zur Weite um diese gegen die Eisenmänner zu verteidigen. Die Rothweyn-Zwillinge werden beschuldigt, mit Margaery Tyrell und ihren Basen geschlafen zu haben. Band 9 - Der Sohn des Greifen In Pentos entdeckt Tyrion Lennister im Haus von Magister Illyrio Mopatis ein Fass Starkwein aus dem Besitz von Lord Runzfort Rothweyn. Band 10 - Ein Tanz mit Drachen Nach Cersei Lennisters Gefangennahme durch den Glauben, setzt Ser Kevan Lennister, als neuer Regent, Lord Paxter als Meister der Schiffe ein. Seine Zwillingen Ser Horas und Ser Hobber werden für unschuldig befunden. Lord Paxter und die Rothweyn-Flotte werden auf ihrem Weg zum Arbor zuletzt vor Dorne gesichtet. Haus Rothweyn am Ende des 3. Jhs. *Paxter Rothweyn, Lord von Arbor, verheiratet mit Mina Tyrell. **Ser Horas Rothweyn, ältester Sohn, Zwilling von Ser Hobber. **Ser Hobber Rothweyn, zweiter Sohn, Zwilling von Ser Horas. **Desmera Rothweyn, Tochter von Paxter. *Olenna Rothweyn, Tante und Schwiegermutter von Paxter. mit ungeklärtem Verwandtschaftsverhältnis: *Ser Desmond Rothweyn, verheiratet mit Denyse Hohenturm. **Denys Rothweyn, Desmonds Sohn. *Lady Bethany Rothweyn, verheiratet mit Lord Mathis Esch. Historische Mitglieder *Lord Manfryd Rothweyn, Oberhaupt des Hauses während der Herrschaft von König Jaehaerys I. Targaryen. **Ser Robert Rothweyn, sein ältester Sohn und kurzzeitiger Nachfolger. **Ser Rickard Rothweyn, sein zweiter Sohn. **Ser Ryam Rothweyn, sein dritter Sohn. Lord Kommandant der Königsgarde und kurzzeitig Hand des Königs. *Lord Rothweyn, Oberhaupt des Hauses während des Drachentanzes und der Herrschaft von König Aegon III. Targaryen. *Patricia Rothweyn, ein Mitglies des Hauses während der Herrschaft von König Aegon III. Targaryen. *Lord Runzfort Rothweyn, Vater von Olenna und Großvater von Paxter Rothweyn. Siehe auch * Quellen * Einzelnachweise Rothweyn Kategorie:Haus Rothweyn Rothweyn